There is known a radio-controlled watch that adjusts the time by receiving radio signal containing time information from an external time information supply source. As one type of such a radio-controlled watch, a study has been made on a radio-controlled watch that adjusts the time with the use of a signal received from a satellite, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).